


A Bolt from the Blue

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: The seasonal rains are here, and the Ordona Province is expecting much of the same. But when a summer squall strikes Ordon hard, Link is left in quite a predicament.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, everyone! This is the first in a collection of works takes place after the events of my fic "The Tragedy of the Sands". You can certainly read this fic without having read that one (or my other TP works), but please keep in mind that there are a few nods to those stories within this one, including headcanons and the like. Also, this is the first fic I've ever posted that is COMPLETELY UNBETA'D. Please don't roast me too hard for any instances of OOC, ok? 
> 
> This fic will update on Mondays!
> 
> Edit: For those of you wondering what happened with the tags... I'm a total doof and forgot that this isn't a multichapter story. The tags that were there were basically for the ENTIRE collection, not this oneshot in particular, so... spoilers? Technically? This series will become Shad/Link though, so don't you worry!

 “Alright bud, that ‘bout does it for the day! I’m glad ya’ll still herd like you used to. I’d be in a bind without ya!” Fado called out as Link rounded the last of the goats into their barn.

“You really think I’d forget? It’s muscle memory!” Link called back with a laugh, steering Epona towards Fado.

“You got a point. But anyways, ya’ll set for the stormy season? Bo reckons there’s a big one rollin’ in already.” Fado asked while looking up to the darkening skies.

“Already? Geez, and it’s only the first week, too. I’m hopin’ some of it blows towards Castle Town. Last year was rough.” Link replied as he dismounted, his traditional Ordonian clothes making it an easier task than when he wore the Hero’s clothes.

“You got that right!”

“You don’t mind me putting Epona in the barn, do ya? I really don’t want her out in what might be coming.”

“Huh? Oh sure, bud! I’m sure the goats ain’t gonna mind. She’s a sweet gal, after all.” Fado said affectionately as he patted her nose. Epona snorted and shook her mane out, making him chuckle.

“Alright, I’ll go get her settled, then. I can lock up, so you go get inside!” Link said as he led Epona towards the barn.

“Well, alright bud… if you say so. But you get home safe, you hear!” Fado replied as he headed towards the gates back to the little village.

            As Link lead Epona to her usual stall for the stormy season, he couldn’t help but notice just how antsy all the goats were. Even Epona was more skittish than usual, so Link was expecting a good summer squall tonight. As he left the barn and closed it up for the night, he could smell the damp, sweet scent of rain rolling in on the breeze that was picking up. Glancing towards the sky, he saw the clouds quickly rolling in, and could barely make out flashes of lightning in the clouds. Link gulped and quickly left the ranch, being sure to close the gates as tight as he could. He ran down the hillside, looking around the village to see everyone closing their shutters tight and covering them with heavy tarps.

           He nodded to those that bade him well for the night, but made sure to stop and check in with his adoptive family before heading home. Colin and Rusl were hard at work making sure their home was secure, with Rusl up on the roof looking for any potential leaks and Colin securing the tarps. Uli watched them anxiously until Link tapped her shoulder.

“Hmm? Oh! Well if it isn’t Link! Are you ready for the first storm?” Uli asked as she turned to face him, cradling her baby in her arms.

“About as ready as I can be, ma’am. How about the little monkey? How do you think she’s gonna fare?” Link replied as he gently smiled down at his little sister. Uli chuckled.

“Lucy actually likes the rain! Storms put her right to sleep, it seems.” Uli said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

“Well, let’s just hope she likes big ones! With how skittish the goats are right now, I’m bettin’ on a squall.” Link said as he looked up to the sky.

“If that’s the case, then you should be on your way! I don’t want you to get sick, after all. Good night, dear!” Uli said as Link nodded and headed back down the path away from their home.

            Walking up the path to his own house, he could feel the quiet, nervous energy stirring in the forest around him. The squirrels and chipmunks that would normally be playing on his home had tucked themselves away somewhere, while the birds had ceased their songs early for the day, seeking shelter in the tree hollows and thickets around the woods. Link glanced over his house one last time to make sure he was ready, and seeing nothing out of place, he climbed up the ladder and headed in for the night, awaiting the storm to come.

\-----

             Link looked around the woods in confusion, watching as several animals darted past him. He felt a strange sense of foreboding wash over him, and decided that he should follow. He ran with the animals, crashing through bushes and thickets, desperately trying to get away from the phantom danger pursuing them. The air was growing gray and thick, and his lungs were burning. The air he gasped in as he ran was thick and sour, choking him. He stumbled and fell, coughing to get the vile air out of his lungs, but it did no good. He chanced a look over his shoulder, only to see flames rapidly moving through the woods behind him, engulfing everything in their wake. Link scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but he felt pain surging up his body before a particularly sharp pain on his nose snapped him awake from his dream.

“What in-?!” was all he managed before smoke filled his lungs. Coughing violently, he sat up and felt a familiar presence sitting on his shoulder. The little squirrel that often visited his home was pushing at his cheek, urging him to move.

            Link struggled to get up, feeling sluggish and dizzy from the smoke, but when he saw embers falling from his ceiling, he knew he had to get out fast. He grabbed the pack with his valuables sitting next to his bed and jumped out of it. He was glad he’d remembered to make one, otherwise he wasn’t sure if he’d have the chance to recover them later. Not bothering with the ladder, Link jumped down from his loft just as he heard the ceiling begin to groan and crack, and hurried towards the door. He made it out onto the platform outside his door and jumped down just as several large tree branches fell from his house, taking the ceiling down with it.

            He got back as far as he could from the damage, watching as his home was wrenched apart by the force of the largest limbs falling. Link glanced to the little squirrel on his shoulder and fondly patted its head with a fingertip.

“Thanks little guy. This is twice now you’ve helped me out… though I could have done without you biting my nose.” Link said softly as it jumped off his shoulder and ran through the woods, back to its home.

            Link shuddered as the cold rain pelted against him and he ran towards Ordon, hoping someone would hear him pounding at their door over the rain. He ran door to door, pounding and shouting over the harsh winds, but no one heard him over the din of the storm. Thinking it his best option, he ran up the hill towards the ranch, jumping over the gate and rushing over to the barn. Link undid one of the doors and was nearly hauled back as the wind caught it, sending it flying open. He tossed his pack inside and kept a firm grip on the handle, struggling to pull it back shut. The goats were all bleating in fear at the sudden noise, but quieted down once Link had shut and secured the door. Link glanced around, glad to see the animals were at least doing ok, and picked up his pack and climbed up into the hayloft.

‘Well, I’d rather my house have been destroyed than me…’ Link thought sadly as he shuffled the hay around to make himself comfortable, trying to sleep until morning.

\-----

“HEY! HE’S UP HERE! I FOUND HIM, YA’LL!” Fado yelled down the ladder to the hayloft, making Link groan.

“Ugh, five more minutes…” Link mumbled as he rolled over.

“Fado get down from there! Move ov-thank you. LINK!” Illia shouted, making Link sit up immediately. He was met with the sight of a very worried Illia practically glaring at him from the top of the ladder.

“Mornin’.” Link said around a yawn as he stretched.

“Mornin’?! That’s all you’ve got to say?! We’ve been looking all up and down the woods for you! We were worried sick!” Illia scolded. Link sighed.

“I tried telling someone last night, but the storm was too loud. So I ran up here and took shelter.” Link said as he got up.

            Illia climbed down the ladder, with Link not far after once he’d grabbed his pack. As he got down, he was tackled into a hug by four very worried children, all asking at once what had happened and if he was alright. Taken by surprise, Link stumbled back with a shout, making all of them fall down with him.

“Guys, guys! I’m alright, really! I’m just fine.” Link said as he sat up, with Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin climbing off him.

“But what happened?! Your house looks like it got blasted to bits!” Talo said, voice a mix of curious fear and excitement.

“Well, I think lightning struck my house last night during the storm. That’s why I came up here.” Link explained, chuckling when all the kid’s eyes went wide.

“But isn’t that a really rare thing?” Colin asked, making Link shrug.

“I guess? I’d have to ask Shad. He’s more liable to know that me.” Link said as Beth looked him over.

“Who cares about how rare that kinda stuff is? We need to get you out of these wet clothes!” Beth said as she went over and grabbed Link’s hand, trying to haul him up. Link did have to admit; his pajamas were pretty soggy.

“Good idea. We can take him to my place and get him dried off, since it’s closest.” Illia said as Link pretended to let Beth help him up, smirking when she beamed up at him.

“You gotta point there. I’ll run back down to town and let everyone know you’re alright. Miss Uli’s worried sick so bad she’s got Sera watchin’ Lucy and is out lookin’ for ya too.” Fado said as he headed for the door.

“I’ll go with Fado. Glad you’re alright, Link.” Malo said as he followed after.

            Link, Illia, and the remaining children all made their way back down the path from the ranch to the town, with Link marveling how much the town had been affected. The little bridge over the creek was flooded over, with the water rushing over it faster than normal. Signs had been knocked down by tree branches that had fallen, and the water wheel was spinning much faster than normal. He was just glad it hadn’t broken yet this year.

“Boy am I glad these kinds of storms are far and few between. Because when do hit, they pack a wallop!” Bo commented as he and Rusl lifted a heavy tree branch away from Bo’s front porch.

“Ya’ll need some help?” Link asked, making Rusl and Bo’s attention snap over to him. Rusl dropped the branch and ran over to him, leaving Bo struggling to keep the branch up.

“I’m just glad you’re alright, son! Colin and Uli were worried to death over you last night, especially when the lightning started.” Rusl said as he pulled Link into a hug. Link hugged him back before letting go and pulling away.

“Well, you warned me about something like this happening when I picked that tree for a house. So it’s my fault, really. I should have moved out to Castle Town with the money I saved up, but instead I went and spent it on a nice stall for Epona when I’m in Castle Town.” Link admitted sheepishly, making Illia sigh.

“At least you’re taking care of your horse, Link. And besides, it’s not like you could have anticipated this!” Illia offered, making Link shrug.

“I know. I’m just glad the rest of ya’ll are-”

“Link! Oh, thank the Goddesses you’re alright!” Uli cried as she ran up to Link and wrapped him in a warm hug.

“I’m just fine, ma’am. My house? Not so much.” Link said with a laugh as Uli pulled away before he could hug her back and cupped his cheek with her hand.

“And that’s all that matters. Now, we simply have to get you out of these damp clothes and get some warm food in your belly before you catch your death of cold! Come, Colin. I’ll need you to pick up Lucy while I’m making breakfast.” Uli said firmly as she took Link’s hand and started leading him towards her house with Colin tagging along, making Rusl chuckle.

“Nearly nineteen and you’re still coddling that boy!” Rusl called after them playfully, making Uli wave her hand over her shoulder at him dismissively.

“Welp, I guess that settles that.” Talo said with a shrug.

“Great! Now help me with this thing!” Bo ground out as he tried to keep the branch up.

\-----

            Once Link was in some dry clothes and had some breakfast, the remainder of the day was spent cleaning up the village. Between unclogging the drainage ditches that ran towards the larger crop fields outside of town, picking up sticks and branches, and checking the houses over for any damage, it was finally time for them to clear away what remained of Link’s home. As he, Fado, Rusl, Hanch, Jaggle, and Bo cut and stacked the fallen tree limbs, Link looked over the furniture and personal effects scattered throughout the wreckage. Noting most all of it was ruined from the rain or destroyed from the house collapsing down on it, Link heaved a sigh.

“Say bud. Now that your house is like this, what’re you gonna do?” Fado asked as he tossed a larger branch onto the pile they’d started.

“Not too sure about that myself, Fado.” Link admitted quietly.

“Well, I suppose it’s finally time you to strike out on your own.” Bo said as he and Hanch moved a limb that was somewhat blocking the path into the woods.

“But ya’ll need my help with the harvests and the ranch!” Link interjected, looking at Bo like he had gone mad.

“Nah, we appreciate the help, but you’ve practically got a full time job in Castle Town whipping them guards and soldiers into shape!” Bo replied with a laugh, he and Hanch dragging the branch to the pile.

“But-”

“Link. You’ve done plenty here to help us out. The truth is, we’re all worried about you.” Rusl said, taking a break from cutting the wood.

“What? Why?”

“Well, you work pretty much from sunup ‘til sundown at the castle, and then you set up in the barracks and do it all again for four more days straight. And then you come back here on the weekends and do ranch work and just about anything else that gets thrown at ya! We’re worried that you might be stretching yourself too thin, son.” Rusl finished, earning a few nods of agreement from the rest of the men present.

“It might be a little rough, but I owe it to you all! And I’d miss you all like crazy, especially the kids.” Link admitted, looking down and away from everyone.

“And their ain’t no shame in that, Link. The point is, you’re more than welcome to stay, but it would be smarter to move to Castle Town and be done with it. Most all your important work happens there, and I’m sure you’ll find a place way quicker than it would take for us all to build you a new one.” Hanch piped up, dropping the branch at the same time as Bo.

“They’re all talkin’ good sense, Link. We’re gonna miss ya too, but it ain’t like you’re abandoning us!” Fado added, putting his axe down and dusting off his hands before coming over to Link, giving him a firm clap on the shoulder to show him support. Link gave a small chuckle as he looked back up to them all.

“I know, and I’ve kinda been wantin’ to move there, but I feel guilty for wanting to. And I still can’t help but feel that way, y’know? I grew up here.”

“And you can come back and visit us! No one said ya can’t! But ya gotta think about what’s best for you, not all of us. We ain’t you, bud.” Fado replied.

“Thank the Goddesses. Hyrule can barely handle one of me, let alone a whole village full!” Link said with a laugh.

“Then you’re gonna head to Castle Town for good?” Bo asked, making Link give him a melancholy smile.

“It’s the best option for me at this point. Don’t mean it won’t take getting used to, though.” Link sighed.

“Well, it’s settled then. I’ll let everyone know back in the village. Rusl, you send word to those friends of yours in Castle Town so they know what’s up. They might be able to help him out.” Bo said, earning him a nod of agreement from Rusl.

            With that settled, the men started to talk about what might be the best way to take down the remainder of the tree in the safest way. Link had tuned them out though, and was looking up the path to Faron woods. He knew they were right; it was time for him to move on. His responsibilities lie elsewhere now, but he knew that he’d still miss his home deep down. It was just the start of a new journey in his life, and if there was one thing he loved, it was a new adventure.

‘At least I know they’ll always welcome me here, and I don’t think I could ask for more.’ Link thought with a warm smile as he looked back to them and continued to help.

\-----

            As Link checked his pack over one last time, he couldn’t help but feel a nervous excitement settling in his heart. Everyone knew he was heading out, as it had been discussed the night before, so he didn’t expect too many folks to wake up at the crack of dawn to see him off. He knew that he was leaving home, but he wasn’t afraid of that anymore. He closed the pack once he’d checked it over one last time and slung it onto his back, now clad in the Hero’s clothes once more. As he mounted Epona, he caught the sight of Illia running towards him out of the corner of his eye, something tucked under her arm.

“Hey, ain’t you up a little early?” Link asked her playfully once she’d reached him. Illia pouted and looked away from him, hiding the something behind her back as she got to him.

“You should be glad I’m up. This might be the last time you see me for a while.” Illia said, voice carrying a soft undertone of sadness.

“Aw, c’mon Illia. It’s not like I’m running off forever.” Link teased.

“I know that! It’s just… you’re still my best friend, Link. So I wanted to see you off with something nice.” Illia said as she pulled the something out from behind her back.

“It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I figured it would make more sense to give to you now. Go ahead and open it, silly! I wanna see what you think!” Illia said as Link looked the box over.

            Link shrugged and pulled the twine holding the box shut, opening its flaps to reveal a glass ball with a hook on it resting in a nest of hay. He grinned as he grabbed the hook carefully and lifted it from the hay, watching the blue, green, and red glass ball glitter in the early morning sun. It was small, so it would easily fit in any window.

“A Goddess ball? You made this, didn’t ya?” Link asked as he gently set the ball back in its box and shut it tight before he slung his pack back around front and put the box inside.

“Sure did! Every new house needs one for good luck! And considering this is you we’re talking about, you need all the luck you can get.” Illia said, making Link chuckle.

“I won’t argue with ya there. Wish me luck, ok? And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Link said with a smirk before cracking Epona’s reins and urging her forward with a shout.

“That’s not much, y’know!” Illia called after him, waving him off.

             Link didn’t look back over his shoulder, because he knew if he did he’d likely get misty-eyed. He steered Epona over the familiar bridge connecting Ordona to Hyrule proper and raced through the woods, glad to see the greenery lush again after a good rain. As he cut through Faron woods, Coro gave him a friendly waved as he raced by. It wasn’t long before Epona had carried him though the Faron region of Hyrule Field. Once he got close to the southern entrance of Castle Town, he dismounted Epona and gave her an affectionate pat on the nose.

“You behave yourself, girl. Just stay safe for me, ok? I’ll come call you tonight so you can sleep in that nice stall.” Link said softly, chuckling when Epona shook out her mane.

            As Epona walked away from him to go munch on some grass, Link looked to the southern gates. A short walk later and he found himself walking though the many shops that lined the streets near Telma’s. He looked around, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this town would be his new home. The architecture itself wasn’t bad…

‘It’s all just so _gray_ , though.’ Link thought as he walked down to Telma’s bar and opened the door. Granted, he didn’t get too far in.

“Link honey, you poor thing!” Telma cried as she ran over to Link and pulled him into a tight hug. Link’s arms flailed a bit in surprise before Telma let him go, looking down at him in concern.

“Are you alright? Really? You’ve got a nasty habit of hiding things from us, after all.” Telma said as she backed away, looking him over carefully.

“No I’m fine! Well, squirrel bites aside…” Link said. He heard a familiar chuckle over from the Resistance’s usual room.

“You let a squirrel beat you up? That’s a new low, Link.” Ashei teased from her usual spot at the table. Link rolled his eyes as he and Telma walked over.

“No, more like the squirrel woke me up when my house was struck by lightning. The smoke was so thick that it was making me sluggish and dizzy. A good bite on the nose snapped me out of that, though.” Link said as he pointed to the tiny scab that had formed on the tip of his nose.

“Please tell me you at least had it disinfected, old boy.” Shad asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah, Sera poured some alcohol on it, so it should be fine. But man did it hurt!”

“Well, you won’t be getting any secondary infections, at the very least. Anyways, I am glad to see you in one piece. After reading the opening to Rusl’s letter, we had feared far worse had happened to you.” Shad said as Link took a seat next to him.

“Wow, that postman is fast. But it’s gonna take a lot more than a stray lightning bolt to finish me off, Shad.” Link said with a laugh.

“Now that he’s said that, watch him choke on a fish bone.” Ashei said with a grin, making Telma roll her eyes.

“Har har, Ashei. But we’ve got a bigger issue right now. This poor boy needs a place to stay! And unfortunately, I haven’t got the room in my apartment.” Telma said with a sigh. Ashei smirked.

“Well, he can always stay with me. I’ve got another room, if he doesn’t mind sharing it with some training equipment.”

“Absolutely not, Ashei.” Shad interjected before Link could say anything.

“Why not?” Link and Ashei asked at the same time, making Shad sigh in exasperation.

“Do neither of you recall the fact that he’s been banned from your apartment complex?” Shad asked, making them both give a soft ‘oh’ of remembrance.

“Do I even wanna know?” Telma asked tiredly. Shad chuckled.

“While I’m not privy to the exact details, I do know the incident involved a rather large wasp’s nest, firecrackers, and Link’s slingshot.” Shad said, looking at both of them like a mother would a misbehaving child.

“Hey, it was the coolest way I’ve ever gotten rid of a wasp’s nest ever.” Link defended.

“It _was_ a pretty impressive explosion, Shad.” Ashei added with a grin.

“Oh wonderful. You _both_ are pyromaniacs.” Shad groaned while covering his eyes.

“Says the guy that literally fights with fireballs!” Ashei and Link shot back.

“Now see he-”

“Children, play nice. This ain’t the time for bickering! We need to get roof over this poor boy’s head or Zelda will have a fit! And Auru has already been shot down by his landlord…” Telma said, making Shad cock his head.

“Speaking of her highness, couldn’t Zelda simply provide him a room in the castle?” Shad asked.

“Nope, I already asked her that a while ago. Said the advisors and other members of her court won’t allow it because I’m not of noble birth. The best she could do was let me stay in the barracks. But with all the new recruits coming in, I can’t stay there much longer.” Link replied with a shrug.

“Oh bullshit! She’s the queen! She could oust one of those jerks if she wanted.” Ashei grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Unfortunately, politics are much more complicated than that. I’ve had the… _privilege_ of being on a jury before. And any hearing can drag on for days if the circumstances are right.” Shad replied.

“Well, I’ve got a little bit of money, so I can always just stay in an inn. Or just sleep in the hayloft at that boarding barn in town. Ain’t like I’ve never slept in one before.” Link said calmly, hoping to keep everyone from worrying.

“And I will not allow it! You need a proper bed to sleep in, lest your health suffer as a result of poor living conditions.” Shad said in finality. Link’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Then you’ve got a room I could stay in?”

“Er, yes actually. Since I’ve been granted a personal study in the Archives, I have a spare room in my apartment. The original bedroom set is still there, but you are welcome to purchase a new-OH!” Shad didn’t get a chance to finish, as Link had slung his arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a tight side hug.

“Shad, you are amazing! Thank you!”

“I-I fail to see how my happening to have a spare room warrants calling me ‘amazing’, but I’m happy to help nonetheless. Besides, I’d rather like having a guest.” Shad said as Link let him go, having to fix his glasses after the sudden show of affection.

“Well, I guess that settles that then.” Telma said, a soft note of relief in her voice. Ashei chuckled.

“It’s a good thing you grew up in nature, Link. Because let me tell you Shad’s apartment is practically a greenhouse.” Ashei teased.

“Oh come now! A few potted shrubs, ferns, and air plants throughout my home does not constitute calling it a greenhouse.”

“Shad honey, I’ve seen your apartment. You have a windowsill full lemon button ferns.” Telma added, making Shad blush.

“And might I remind you that lemon button ferns give off a pleasant lemony scent? My plants serve the purpose of freshening the air in my apartment and providing a nice decorative touch. Even though I know it’s not common for a man to keep plants in his apartment.” Shad admitted, making Link grin.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with a green thumb, Shad. If anything, I’ll just feel right at home. But don’t worry; I’m no freeloader! I’ll help you with rent and housework and all that, just say! And I’ll look for a place of my own as hard as I can. I promise!” Link said, patting Shad’s shoulder.

“We’ll all help you, honey. Don’t you worry about that. You just focus on saving up and keeping those soldiers in line.” Telma said warmly, patting Link’s back.

Link wasn’t sure just what to expect next, but at least he knew he had good friends watching out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out Castle Town, here comes the Hero of Twilight! Also, bonus points if you know which squirrel I'm talking about.


End file.
